You're Never Too Old For an Easter Egg Hunt!
by VampireGaaraCheesepuffs
Summary: Just like the title says, a short Easter one-shot! :D Takes place sometime after New Moon, and since I'm not having an Easter Egg hunt, the Cullens ARE! :P


"An Easter egg hunt, Edward?" Bella sighed after being dragged out the back door by her husband.

"Yes, an Easter egg hunt Bella." Edward grinned, though he threw a glance behind them to look at the dog that was currently carrying his daughter to make sure that he hadn't dropped her or anything of that nature.

"Aren't we little old for an Easter egg hunt, and stop that! Renesmee is safe with Jake." Bella snapped while simultaneously lightly slapping his forearm. Edward grumbled a reply under his breath, earning another slap from Bella.

"Alright, alright! Besides, the hunt isn't for us Bella, it's for Renesmee."

"NO WAY! AN EASTER EGG HUNT!!!"

"…And Emmett too." Bella laughed as her step-brother bounded off the porch and grabbed one of the Easter egg baskets near the "starting line" which was marked by two pink flags stuck into the grass.

After a few minutes of waiting (and whining to hurry up on Emmett's part), everyone had filed outside.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked, holding up a gun filled with blanks.

"Wait! Hold up. You can't be serious!" Emmett yelled when realizing only he and Jacob, who was going to help Renesmee, were competing. "Nuh-uh. I need some real competition! I could beat dog breath and the baby in my sleep!"

Jake growled, bearing his teeth, but did nothing as Renesmee grabbed his shirt to stop him.

"You didn't really think we'd be playing a kid's game, did you Emmett?" Edward said, his crooked grin in place.

"Well, why wouldn't you? …Unless you're a CHICKEN." Edward stiffened and glared. "Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk!"

"Fine, but let's make a wager. If you lose, you can't as much as _touch_ Rosalie for a week." Emmett spent a second looking terrified at the idea, but then shook it off.

"Okay, but if YOU lose, you can't drive the Volvo for a _month_." Edward clenched his teeth, but nodded.

"Deal." The two brothers then turned to Jasper. "You in?"

"No."

"Aw, come on, chicken! Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Emmett repeated his earlier taunt, but this time adding arm movement.

"Leave the baby alone, Emmett. He might get all emotional on us." Edward smirked.

"I'm in." The other two grinned. "But if _I_ win, _you_ have to help Alice with her shopping bags for the next _year_." The brothers' grins turned into looks of horror.

"Then, if you _lose_, we get to post that video of you curled up with Renesmee's plus lab and bawling after Marley and Me on YouTube."

"You wouldn't."

"We would."

"Fine."

"Now are we ready?" Carlisle asked the boys with a sigh. The three nodded while Jasper and Edward went to grab Easter baskets.

"On your marks…get set…HUNT!" The shot hadn't even left the chamber before the three vampires had shot off into the forest. Jake and Renesmee too left, but decided to search the nearby area before going into the forest. Bella sighed, and walked over to the rest of the girls, plus Carlisle.

"Boys." Alice and Rosalie nodded while Carlisle and Esme laughed.

"Whose gonna win Alice?" Rosalie asked, with a bored voice.

"You'll find out soon enough."

: D : ) : P : O : - ) : - D : - P : - O O.o o.O O.O o.o x.x X_X -_-' -_- -_-'''''''' ^^ ^^' ~^^~ d^^b T-T ;_; T_T ;-; gotta love smilies!!!

"Where are those stupid eggs?!" Emmett yelled, frustrated. He'd been walking around for fifteen minutes and he hadn't found a SINGLE Easter egg. Finally, a purple dot high into the tree above caught his eye. "OH YEAH! COME TO PAPA!"

Before he could jump up to get the egg, however, Edward beat him to the punch. Emmett swore.

"Too slow."

"I'll show you slow!!!" Before Emmett could jump up the tree and tackle his brother, they heard a loud whistle.

"TIME!!!" Emmett swore again.

: D : ) : P : O : - ) : - D : - P : - O O.o o.O O.O o.o x.x X_X -_-' -_- -_-''''''''' ^^' ^^~^^~ d^^b T-T ;_; T_T ;-; Go smilies! Go, go, go smilies!

Within in seconds, all three vampires had returned to the line.

"Alright boys," Carlisle said as they all walked over to see the results of the hunt. "How many did you get?"

"13," Jasper said.

"21." Edward said smugly. The group waited for Emmett response, which he had yet to give.

"0!" Emmett sobbed, though no tears came to his eyes.

"So that means, I won!" Edward announced smugly, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Hold on, here comes Jake and Renesmee." Bella said with a big grin on her face. The boys swiveled around to see the late comers and their mouths fell open in shock. Little Renesmee's basket was filled with Easter eggs, so much so that she took to trailing behind Jake who was carrying the basket so she could pick up any ones that fell out.

"NO WAY!" The three older vampires practically groaned. Behind them Alice shrugged.

"How were we suppose to know you guys would go into the forest? Most of the eggs were hidden around the house." Again the three vampires groaned, while everyone else laughed.

"What were those bets again?"

: D : ) : P : O : - ) : - D : - P : - O O.o o.O O.O o.o x.x X_X -_-' -_- -_-'''''''' ~^^~ d^^b T-T ;_; T_T ;-; ^^ ^^' Don't be jealous of the smilies!!!!!!!

The girls didn't waste anytime putting the bets in action. After finding the rest of the missing eggs and getting rid of them, they announced the group should go on a celebratory shopping spree. Taking two cars, Alice's Porsche and Edward's Volvo, with Bella driving, they set out. Now the group was sitting in the food court seeing as Edward and Emmett demanded they needed to drop the 30 bags they each were carrying and rest for a bit.

"Hey!" A random guy stopped by their table. "You're that guy on YouTube who bawled like a baby after—"

"Shut up!" Everyone laughed at Jasper as the guy ran away.

"Don't worry about it, Jasper." Alice said soothingly. "Internet sensations never last very long."

With everyone's attention on Jasper, Emmett decided to risk wrapping his arm around Rosalie's shoulder and got elbowed in the side, HARD.

Everyone started laughing again.

"I love Easter."

**As you can probably tell, I love the minor holidays that still get us out of school! : D I should've been writing my other stories, but forgive me! I'm in the Easter spirit!!!! ^^**


End file.
